


If I Like You, I Like You

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Kurusu with high-level charm is dangerous, Akira Kurusu with max charm is especially dangerous, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: The Hawaii Trip is winding down and Akira and Ann decide to go a date on the last day. The night before, a very important question was finally brought up: What is Akira Kurusu's type?





	If I Like You, I Like You

He was half-listening to the conversation at hand, and honestly already half-asleep on the sofa that he was laying on. Jet lag can be a real bitch even when you’ve been there a few days, and with the last free day in Hawaii fast approaching, he’s going to feel tired all over again when he gets back home to Japan. He can just feel it. The worse thing about it though, is that Akira didn’t know how tired he was until he actually laid down and his head hit the pillow. ( _It’s no wonder Morgana constantly pushes him to go to bed all of the time. Not knowing how tired you can be can easily make a guy crash if he’s not careful._ ) With that in mind, it’s amazing that he’s still awake at all with this jet lag lingering over his head.

Still, he’s awake somehow. Akira simply laid there on the sofa while listening to Ann and Ryuji talk to each other, occasionally nodding when he heard something that he can agree with. When he actually turns his head to give them his full attention, it was at the subject of what girl was Ryuji Sakamoto’s type. He just couldn’t resist the idea! _‘Oh, this’ll be **golden**.’_ he thought to himself, resisting the great urge to egg him on for an answer. Needless to say, it was so damn hard to not outright burst out laughing when his best friend got trolled by Ann’s questions. A stifled chuckle was the best he could do.

Unfortunately for him, both of them heard him laugh. And now he was the next one in the hot seat. It was also a little surreal that the one asking what kind of girl was his type wasn’t Ryuji, but Ann. _His actual girlfriend._ Karma had a very weird sense of humor. But, believing that he had nothing to hide when he said this, Akira simply waves the question off with a simple answer:

“I don’t have a type.”

Both Ryuji and Ann had looks on their faces that purely said: _“Bullshit.”_

“You totally dodged the question...” Ryuji groaned. He **was** going to egg on for Ann’s answer as payback, but apparently this was something that was a much more pressing matter to him. Sitting up from his spot on the floor and crawling to the sofa, Ryuji physically egged on Akira by shaking his body. “Come on, dude. Drop the bull. What’s the real answer here?”

“Oh, leave him alone, Ryuji.” Ann scolded, peeking over her shoulder to see the two of them. Though she herself was curious, she’d rather not have Akira be pushed to answer the question. Figuratively **and** Literally. If she really wanted to know, _which she does_ , she could always ask him when it was just the two of them. “If he doesn’t wanna answer, then don’t make him.”

“You’re the one who asked in the first place!” he refuted. “Besides, isn’t this supposed to be sharing time? I ain’t gonna be the only one suffering 20 questions over here!” Ryuji sounded like he was going to keep that promise too. Akira couldn’t help but groan even when Ryuji kept shaking him. He also sounded like he was having way too much fun with this. “Come on, Akira. Come onnnnn. We can totally keep it a secret, dude.”

...he’s just teasing him at this point, isn’t he?

“Alright, _alright_. Dude, just -- Come on.” Akira grunted, stopping Ryuji by grabbing his face oh so delicately. “Fine, I’ll come clean. But it’s only ‘cause I trust you guys.”

“Ooh, for real?” Ryuji was surprised that actually worked, but his eagerness to know was rising.

“...you really don’t have to say it if you don’t wanna, you know.” Ann said, shaking her head.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll say it straight up.” Akira replied. Though he was still laying down on the sofa, his face looked completely serious. And both Ryuji and Ann knew that when Akira had that look on his face, whatever he’s going to say, he’s going to mean it. 

Ryuji leaned in close, awaiting his answer with bated breath. Even Ann had to sit up from her spot on the bed with an intrigued look on her face, curiosity getting the better of her this time. Seeing as he had both of their attention now, Akira took a deep breath as if he was going to start saying something. This was intentional, knowing that Ryuji was so close to him right now. He pauses for pure dramatic effect, making it long enough for Ryuji to start making faces in midst of his anticipation. Once he’s seen that, Akira then forms a cocky smirk.

_“I don’t have a type.”_

“WHAT?!” Ryuji exclaimed in disbelief, falling out backwards onto the floor. It was then that he realized that Akira totally played him. “Man, I can’t believe you…” he groaned, essentially admitting defeat on the matter. Akira simply grinned at his triumph.

Ann only sighed, though whether it was born from exasperation or disappointment, she couldn’t say. “You serious?” she asked, to which Akira then nodded.

“Serious. Never thought of the point of having one. Everything’s got a certain charm to them. And naturally, that applies to people too, right? That’s normally what I’m looking at. What’s the point on focusing on just one thing?” he answered. Both Ryuji and Ann looked surprised to see how… sound that answer was. Akira then thought that it was time to drive the point home.

“The way I see it, if I like you…” That trademark smirk of his graces his lips once again, with Akira shooting a subtle glance Ann’s way as a means of teasing her at the same time. “...then I like you.”

The whole room felt hot all of a sudden after he said that.

“Dude…” Ryuji trailed off, eyes going wide in awe. He couldn’t help but be really impressed by that himself. Smooth and straight to the point… maybe it was _too_ smooth. Clearing his throat a bit to try and shake off his awe, or so he’d like to think that was the case, Ryuji tries to continue. “Man, that was so… That was like, the coolest shit I’ve heard a guy say ever. I’m dead serious.” he managed. Since Ryuji himself was affected by Akira’s _oh so charming_ answer, he didn’t quite notice the little look that Akira shot at Ann when he said that.

Ann, however, _definitely_ noticed.

 _‘D-Damn you…!’_ she cursed in her head, covering her mouth so that she could silence any unwanted sounds that she didn’t want to make right now. Though it wasn’t easy to see in the darkness of the hotel room, Ann was definitely blushing. She didn’t want to admit it out loud, but the way Akira said that was really, _really_ hot. Ugh, damn him and damn his charm! _‘I’m **so** getting him back for this…’_ she decided, frowning at her boyfriend from across the room while trying to cover up her embarrassment.

Seeing as he got the reaction he wanted, Akira had a pleased look upon his face. Smiling to himself in his triumph, he simply turned his head to the side, content on leaving things at that. With flustered friends and all. He could hear Ryuji trying to shift the focus to Ann, which tempted him to stay awake a little longer just so that he could overhear, but all of the fun was sucked out of the room when the three of them heard an ailing Mishima groaning in the bathroom.

...Poor Mishima.

\-------

The final day of free time in Hawaii had finally arrived. 

Ann was the first one to wake up out of everyone there, sitting up from the bed to find all of the boys still asleep. Mishima managed to look a little better in his sleep than how he looked last night, which was a good thing. He had everyone worried for a second there, but here he was, sleeping soundly on the other bed. Ryuji was sprawled out on the floor with a blanket that was barely on his body. And Akira was silent and motionless on the sofa.

She yawned, stretching her arms before she grabbed her phone and slipped it in her pocket. She was glad that the guys let her crash here for the night, but she supposed that she had to find a way to get back to her room and the rest of her stuff. Her roommate _better_ have made it back there after so _rudely_ taking the keys with her to her boyfriend’s room or so help her god she was going to raise some hell! She really wanted to get her swimsuit out today… it wasn’t everyday that a girl gets to go to Hawaii with her boyfriend in tow. And if her roommate can sneak away with her boyfriend without a care in the world, then Ann can do the same, right?

Glancing across the room to said boyfriend in question, Ann couldn’t help but smile to herself. “No type, huh…?” she softly laughs to herself. Akira was definitely something else, that’s for sure. She definitely wasn’t expecting that kind of answer from him, nor did she expect that little teasing look he made under Ryuji’s nose. Then again, he always catches her off-guard with those little teasing actions, the big jerk. But she loved him anyway.

Ann then gets up from the bed, tiptoeing around Ryuji’s sprawled body so that she could get to Akira. Not even a stir or a twitch… he was definitely sound asleep. She had to admit that he looked cute sleeping like that. A part of Ann wanted to see if he would stir if she would play with his hair a little. It was always tempting to do when he’s relaxed. But at the same time, she didn’t want to wake him up if she did that. Instead, she simply brushes some of his hair aside so that she can bend down and plant a soft kiss on his forehead. “Don’t make any plans, okay?” she says in a hushed whisper. Whether or not he could hear her, she didn’t know. She was going to text him later regardless, so she supposed that it was kind of dumb saying that out loud. 

“I’ll see you later.” she voiced, rising up and tiptoed around Ryuji again so that she could reach the door. Opening and closing it as soft as she could without waking up any of the guys, Ann takes off to her room, hoping to god that somebody was there to let her in. She really, really didn’t want to go all the way down to the lobby just so she can open the door.

The boys didn’t wake up until sometime later.

\-------  
.  
Ryuji was definitely vocal about this, but even Akira would have to admit it for himself. Despite the foreign sights and unexpectedly ending up seeing Yusuke, the trip hasn’t been… the most eventful thing in the world. Yet. That was the key word here. **Yet**. There was still plenty of time to make some new memories while he was here, and he knew just the person to spend it with. Ryuji was intent on picking up some girls since their ( _Well, really it was **his**. Akira wasn’t even trying._ ) last attempt at the beach failed miserably. And it looks like Mishima was going to get dragged along for the ride.

Akira was simply keeping quiet and just letting Ryuji lay out his plan in the open. He still thinks that the three of them don’t have girlfriends that would be mad at them for picking up chicks. Cute. _‘Still hasn’t figured it out, huh?’_ Akira thought to himself, shrugging. Well, his and Ann’s relationship wasn’t really a full blown secret, per se, but they weren’t really advertising it either. Everyone else would figure it out on their own eventually, but the thought of _‘How long?’_ does enter Akira’s mind from time to time in his curiosity. But to the matter at hand, getting dragged into trying to pick up chicks could be a bit… problematic. Not only does he risk having a furious Ann Takamaki on his tail, which is something that should be **feared** , he also risks a great amount of straight-up and unfiltered embarrassment. The former is more of an legitimate reason than the latter, but the latter was a risk all the same, no matter how much he loved the guys.

As if saving him from those great risks, his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. It was easy to assume that it was Phantom Thieves business, especially since they were apparently known worldwide now. And honestly, that was the most eventful thing that happened thus far. Akira would have never even guessed that their actions would be known throughout the country, much less the whole world. When Akira was finally by himself and checked his phone for it, he couldn’t help but grin at the fact that the new message actually wasn’t PT related.

“Saved by the Panther.” he mused as he read over his girlfriend’s message. 

Sorry, boys… _he’s got a date._ Akira couldn’t help but have a little spring in his step as he changed into his swimsuit.

\-------

Akira loved Ann’s swimsuit.

It wasn’t the first time that he’s seen her wearing it, no. Everyone’s been to the beach together when they all took Futaba there, and everyone had seen the grand debuts of each other’s swimsuits there. But for the lovestruck boyfriend in Akira, he didn’t really get a good chance to really see his girlfriend wearing it. Here, since it was just the two of them here together, he can look and admire all that he wants with no shame. The colorful palette and the vibrant flower patterns, and the way that it just hugs and fits her body, not to mention the bright smile she wears on her face as she’s looking at the sights on the beach… the boy is entranced.

He’s probably staring too much again. It was starting to become a habit, he knew. 

Whenever it was just the two of them since they’ve gotten together, it was hard for Akira not to stare at her dreamily. Ann had a aura to her that always made him want to just… stop in his tracks and admire her. The one thing that always gives a part of him pause though, is when he unintentionally makes her nervous under his gaze. The last thing that he ever wants to do was to make her uncomfortable, especially considering all that she’s been through. But she never seemed to be worried. Embarrassed, yes. But never worried. Here, as they sat on the beach together with their feet buried in the sand, Ann looked happy, and that was enough for him.

For a while, they’ve just been talking about various subjects back and forth, even when they’ve long finished the garlic shrimp that Akira had gotten them at the food stand. They talked about the popularity of the Phantom Thieves on this side of the world, how many times either of them have actually been to a beach, what everyone else might be up to… it was a whole variety of things. The conversation changed into something else once again, with Ann glancing down at Akira’s bare torso and noticing something… different.

“Hey, have you been working out more?”

Akira blinks, not expecting that sudden question from Ann at all. “Yeah. Why?”

Ann grins, tracing a faint line of abdominal muscle with her finger. “Thought so! I know Metaverse training does wonders, but you’re looking a little more cut than the rest of us.”

Akira had to laugh at that. “Thank Morgana.”

“Wait. Seriously?”

“ _‘Special Training’_ in the Attic.”

“Oh my god. Wow.” Ann said, laughing. Morgana is a special case, but the mental image of him training Akira in his cat form was more funny that she thought it would be. Still, his training must have saved them numerous times in their outings in Palaces if it helped Akira a lot. The eye candy that she’s being treated to now was definitely a bonus. “It’s definitely working out for you! Morgana is definitely full of surprises. As are you, _Mr. No-Type._ ”

Oh, here we go. “Surprised?” he quipped.

“Very. I totally wasn’t expecting that answer when I asked it.”

Akira hummed a little before he reached over and wrapped Ann in his arms. “Were you testing me?” he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Maybe…” Ann mused, leaning into him. “And, well… I couldn’t just put only Ryuji on the spot, y’know.”

“I get it.”

“But on the bright side, at least I know your type now.” She grins to herself as she turns her head in order to try and see Akira’s face. “Since you like who you like, and _you like me…_ technically **I’m** your type, right?”

A teasing smirk makes its way upon Akira’s lips when he heard that. _She is absolutely right._ “I told you… if I like you, I like you. And Ann…” He lifts his head, pressing a light kiss on her cheek before he moves close to her ear, whispering as low as his voice can possibly go. _“...I **really** like you.”_

Ann couldn’t help but shiver at that. She was feeling heat not in the form of the Hawaiian air, but in the form of a very deep blush. Shit, that was hot. _Damn him._ “You **really** like me, huh?”

 _“I **really** like you.”_ Akira repeated, leaning down to place another kiss upon her cheek. But oh, he wasn’t done yet. “In fact…” he begins, brushing aside one of her pigtails in order to reveal her bare neck to him. Showering her with a barrage of short kisses, Akira leaves a long trail of them starting from her cheek, then slowly down the shape of her neck. Hearing her sigh in her pleasure makes him smile against her skin, and he continues downward even when she arches her neck back. His lips finally rest at the nape of her neck, not intending to go any further than what she was comfortable with. But he does speak again, the timbre of his voice once again dropping low for only her ears to hear and treasure. _“...I really love you.”_

A whimper escapes Ann then, with her biting her bottom lip as she sat there in his arms. God, she was so adorable like this. Sometimes it was just so fun making her so flustered. “Oh, you tease!” she whined, but Akira could only laugh at her. 

“And you’re cute.” he replied smoothly. Cue another whimper from her.

“Oh, come on! No fair! How come you can always say that kind of stuff so easily?”

“‘Cause it’s the truth.”

“Akira, I swear… you’re too much sometimes.” she sighs, but finds it in herself to giggle a little bit. She’s red in the face again, but she couldn’t help but have the biggest smile on her face right now. And that in turn makes Akira smile as well. 

He loves her smile the most. The same smile that stuck out in his mind when they first met still had him under its spell. There’s always a warm feeling in his chest that he can feel whenever he can make it come out. He’s feeling that warmth so strongly in this moment as he’s holding Ann in his arms, and to him right now it was the best feeling in the world. He probably looked like a lovesick fool right now to anyone that would see them, but Akira didn’t care. He loves her, and that’s all there was to it.

Sweet silence fills the space between them afterwards, with the two of them idly playing with each other’s hands to pass the time. Fingers intertwine and loosen with every playful tap and every gentle caress they make. It was easy to distract themselves with every physical touch, at least until a thought entered Akira’s mind that made him break the silence.

“You know, Ann…” he begins, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand. “We never did find out what your type was.”

Ann stiffed a laugh then. “Oh my god, seriously?”

“Hey now, I came clean. Hell, even _Ryuji_ came clean last night.”

“True…” she reluctantly had to agree about that. “Ugh, fine. But my answer’s not gonna be as smooth as yours.”

“I don’t care.”

“Okay, you asked for it. Don’t laugh.” Ann leans back into him, relaxing her body as she stretches out her legs so that she was more comfortable. Still fiddling with Akira’s hands while she hums in thought, Ann finally decides where to begin. “My type’s a mature guy.”

“Oh?”

“He’s cool and calm, and he always keeps a level head on his shoulders. He’s the perfect gentleman.” She pauses, checking to see any signs of Akira possibly snickering under his breath. Seeing that he looked perfectly calm, she continues on. “He’s smart and a hard worker, mindful of others and very polite, willing to help them out if he can.”

Akira’s arms lower so that he could wrap them lazily around her waist. “Sounds like a tall order.” he replied.

“Come on, that isn’t too much to ask for, is it?” Ann retorted, pouting a little. “Besides, you haven’t heard the best part.”

He had to quirk a brow at that. “Yeah? Surprise me.”

“Well…” Ann began, grinning. “He’s brave. Maybe a little reckless sometimes, but hey, nobody’s perfect. He’s mature, but he also knows how to have fun. I like when guys can allow themselves to be a little silly.”

“Oh, really?” This was getting to be a bit too specific. Akira had a feeling that he knew who Ann was talking about, but he doesn’t say anything about it yet. All that he did was crack a knowing smile. “What else you got?”

“Hmm… he’s surprisingly romantic when he wants to be. He’s a good listener, and super reliable… more importantly, he doesn’t compromise who he is for anything in the world. Somehow he always finds a way to be true to himself.”

His smile just turned a little smug when he heard the last part. Akira just couldn’t help himself. “Sounds like you’re talking about me.” he points out.

“Pfft, who said I was talking about you?” Ann replied teasingly. She probably knew he would catch on and figure out that she was describing him specifically in the end, but she couldn’t help but tease him a little bit. What she didn’t count on was Akira’s response to that comment; a rude pinch to a particular spot on her sides that made her jump. She yelped with a squeak so high that it made him blink in surprise, and Ann knew then that she was in trouble. For it was one of her secrets that Ann made a point to keep to herself. Only her family and Shiho knew… and Akira just figured it out for himself.

She’s ticklish.

“Ooh, did I find a weak spot?” Akira voiced coyly, his smile turning even more cocky than before.

_Oh no._

“N-Nope! No, you absolutely did not!” Ann denied profusely, vigorously shaking her head. She could feel Akira’s hands moving around to rest on her sides, making it too late for her to try and cover herself. If she could see the devilish look on his face right now… “Akira, don’t you dare -- _ah!!_ ” Too late.

Akira’s fingers started tickling her sides at such a quick pace, and Ann couldn’t help but fold over in her laughter. She squirms in his arms, trying to get away from his relentless fingers and set herself free, but she had little luck in that endeavor. Every direction that Ann tries to lean towards, Akira leans in that same direction after her with a steady hold. And the longer he keeps tickling at her sides, she laughs even harder. Even when she tries to catch her breath, she ends up laughing all over again. _Damn him!_

 _“A-Akira!! Aki-- hahaha....!! Q-Quit it, dammit!!!”_ she gasps in-between her laughter. God, her stomach hurts from all of the laughing that she’s doing. She had to get out of this! With a final attempt in wriggling herself free from his ticklish wrath, Ann pushes herself forward, finally managing to force herself free. Scrambling to her feet, she pants hard as she look down upon him with a look of triumph on her face. But oh, he wasn’t done yet. Not when he knows her weakness…!

“Oh no you don’t!” he declares, getting up from his spot in the sand so that he could try and catch her. But Ann wasn’t having it!

“Try it, big shot!” Ann challenged, sticking her tongue out at him before making a break for it. In true comedic fashion, Akira sprinted after her. The two ended up chasing each other down the beach, with the sand and the ocean below their feet. Sometimes it made it easy for one of them to stumble in the sand, and they had to mind the other people on the beach as they ran, but the chase kept going. Just when Akira thought he’s cornered her, Ann runs at another direction. And just when Ann thought she was safe or she could catch her breath, she could see Akira drawing close from the corner of her eye. It was an ongoing cycle of fun for them. 

At some point, Ann had decided that the water was going to be her best defense against him, so she ran and waded in the water. When Akira had gotten close, she bent down and splashed water at him. Akira shielded himself with his hands, but he didn’t relent. “Oho, it’s on now!” he exclaimed, before splashing water at her in return. The tickle chase had evolved into a full-on water war, with the both of them splashing water at each other and shielding themselves from each other’s attacks. The war technically ended with Akira finally getting close enough to Ann so that he could capture her in a hug, but that was short lived as the small waves knocked them both out of balance. 

_“Oh shit -- !”_

They fell into the waves, their mouths full of seawater when they got back up on their feet. They spat it out in immediate disgust, with scrunched up faces and scraping at their tongues… but they ended up laughing at the end. They were laughing at each other and the priceless looks on their faces, laughing at the way they both fell in the water, laughing at how all of this had started... Laughter from the both of them had filled the air until they finally exhausted themselves, and even then they were still laughing from all of the fun they had.

\-------

The sunset was a beautiful thing to behold.

The last hours of their beach adventure has mostly been Akira and Ann walking around and seeing the sights and the merchandise. When sunset finally came, they found a free spot upon a bench where they could get a good view of it… and it was a breathtaking sight. The sight of something so beautiful became seared into Akira’s memory, and solidified his goal of having a memorable day in Hawaii. Of course, today became so special in his mind because of who he spent these memories with.

Akira leaned his head against Ann, who was leaning her head against his shoulder, as he watches the sunset with her. Their hands fumble until they found each other, clasping together as they rested between the two of them. The Menehune dolls that Ann gave to him were in Akira’s other hand, with him intending to slip them into his pocket so that he could put them someplace more suitable later. ( _How Ann managed to find or request dolls that looked a lot like the both of them in a short amount of time was a mystery to him, but not one that he will question._ ) Everything here with just the two of them just felt… right, and Akira felt like nothing could disturb this moment.

He knew that they had to go back to the hotel soon, it was starting to get dark. But he wanted to stay and watched the sunset with her a little longer… allowing the day to stretch as long as it possibly could. When the sky lost most of its orange hue and the sun was merely peeking out from the horizon, that was when Akira finally got up from his spot. He slipped and secured his gift into his pockets, before he reached out his hand to Ann once again.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back.” he offered.

Ann giggled at him a little. “Always the gentleman.” she quipped. Akira gave her a playful wink in response. Just her type, he figured.

She reaches for his hand as she rises, grasping it with a light squeeze when she stands with him. But Akira makes no move to head back to the hotel as of yet. Instead, he finds himself gazing into Ann’s eyes. The dying light of the sun seems to make her eyes shine against it, and once again, he’s entranced. His free hand reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before gently stroking her cheek. She leans into his hand and smiles a loving smile at him... that was it. He’s done. Akira then closes the small gap between them, leaning his head down as he captures her lips in a sweet kiss. He could’ve swore that his heart skipped a beat for a second. Despite the growing familiarity of her soft lips against his, she can still make his heart jump. When they finally part, Akira could only smile fondly at her with warmth in his eyes. He knows that he just said this not too long ago, but he couldn’t help but say it again here.

“I love you.” he breathed.

“I love you too.” she replied back, effortlessly.

With that, the two start to make their way back to the hotel hand in hand. Hawaii was now definitely someplace that the two of them can consider to be something special. There was definitely a future plan for them to come back here again.


End file.
